


Lie

by TheRealRuney



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, NaguTou, NaguTouko, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealRuney/pseuds/TheRealRuney
Summary: The one thing he desperately hoped would never happen, happens. She sees through his lies. Drabble. Angst.





	Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Because this pairing wouldn’t be complete without some angst in its collection.

There she was. Zaizen Touko. Standing in front of him. It was the middle of the night. The only light came from a dim lamp post nearby. They were alone. Burn couldn't figure out what to say. Any excuses he tried to form simply didn't come into his blank mind. And she stood across from him looking a mixture of angry, hurt, and sad.

"You...you're one of THEM."

How did he get here? Why did she have to see him sneaking away? Why did she have to overhear his conversation?

"You've always been one of them."

Why did she have to find out? Why did it have to be HER?

"You...you lied."

Yes, but-

"You snuck in right under our noses, and you've been feeding them information, and-"

Yes...but...

"Nagumo...how could you do this? I thought...I thought I knew you."

But she did.

"All of it...was EVERYTHING a lie?"

No, not everything-

"Who even are you? Are you Nagumo? Are you Burn? Who are you?!"

Honestly...he was having a hard time figuring that one out.

"It was all a lie..."

He tried so hard. He tried so hard to say something to her. To come up with an excuse. To deny what she was saying. To tell her that some part of him really was still Nagumo Haruya and not Burn, that not ALL of it was a lie, that he'd slowly been growing more conflicted about what he was doing, that he wanted to tell her the truth so many times but each time he was too much of a coward, that there was always a part of him that didn't WANT to be doing what he was-

But as he watched her eyes slowly fill before spilling over in tears, he found himself unable to say anything in his defense. What good would it do?

"I'm sorry..."

"You're sorry? You're SORRY?!"

He flinched, his voice cracking. "Touko..."

"Everything was a lie. I thought you were our friend. But you never were! You've always been one of those horrible, evil ALIENS!"

She spat out the last word, turning on her heels and sprinting in the other direction. Away from him. Burn watched her go, his heart aching. He didn't stop her, though. He couldn't.

She was right, after all.


End file.
